


Fixing It

by Mossy_Birch (Mossy_Bench)



Series: Wolf 359 shortfic [4]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen, Grief, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossy_Bench/pseuds/Mossy_Birch
Summary: Jacobi can't sleep.Set right before Dirty Work.





	Fixing It

For all twenty-four hours in a day, for all seven days in a week, Jacobi hears the bang of the gun ringing in his ears. In the moment, he was able to block it out with pure anger, but now there doesn't seem to be any point. The sound of that gunshot will be in his head for the rest of his life. Might as well get used to it, right? Even if it means he can't sleep.

Besides, whenever Jacobi closes his eyes, he hears Maxwell, and that's even worse, because despite what the rational part of his brain is telling him, the sound of her voice almost makes him feel better. Like she's still there.

 _Think, Daniel_ , she insisted, earlier today. _How are you going to fix this? What can you do?_

"Jacobi? You're looking a bit bleary," Kepler says, voice full of faux concern. "You should get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

Right. The autopilot program. Their plan. Jacobi almost smiles. _I'm doing_ this _. For you, Alana._

He doesn't, can't possibly fall asleep that night, but the thought of Kepler's brain blowing to pieces cheers him up a significant amount.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [@inconsistentlypresent](https://inconsistentlypresent.tumblr.com). Come say hi!


End file.
